Helmets are used as a standard piece of equipment in many military and non-military applications to provide protection for the head of a user. In military applications helmets equipped with a protective shell providing ballistic protection against bullets and/or shrapnel are typically used combat conditions, while helmets equipped with a protective shell providing impact protection may be used in training conditions. In non-military applications, helmets equipped with a protective shell providing impact protection are typically used for example by the police, by firefighters, by the construction workers, by miners, etc.
Lately, helmets that may be equipped with further components or devices have emerged and found use especially in military applications, while also many non-military applications of helmets, such as the ones mentioned above, may make use of further components that may be attached to a helmet. Such additional components or devices may include, for example, imaging devices and/or communication devices.
However, the current solutions for attaching further components or devices to a helmet are typically tailor-made solutions designed for a certain helmet, thereby calling for duplication and re-design of the arrangements required for attaching further components or devices for each helmet type separately, consequently leading to rather costly development and manufacturing of such helmets.